Francis Smith
History From his birth in 1962 through his college years, Francis Smith was your average high-performing student. Considered somewhat of a straight-edge, he never smoked, and drank only in moderation. Graduating high school with a 4.0 GPA, he enrolled in one of the top colleges in the country. While there, he met and married Alyona Mouradian. After graduating and obtaining an MBA, he entered the corporate world. He quickly showed a talent for business, as well as a hidden ruthlessness. As he started to rise higher and higher, he started showing some of the milder traits of sociopathy. Throughout this time period, however, he felt stifled by his job. He didn't feel like he would ever reach his full potential operating in the corporate machine. Then, at his tenth wedding anniversary, he met his brother-in-law. After a difficult talk, since they had no shared language at this point, Anastas recruited him into the Omnia Venena crime syndicate. Francis started as a Private, and quickly rose through the ranks not through his talent for killing but through his talent for administrating and running businesses and negotiation. He lost his right eye and socket in a botched assassination attempt on former senator Jefferson Tala, set up by disillusioned Wolves member Ollie Lindon, who was recruited into Omnia Venena soon afterwards. Details of the fight itself remain scarce, but Francis maintains that he gave as good as he got. Since Tala isn't sporting a glass eye, and since Francis was never a particularly skilled combatant, most regard that claim with skepticism. What let him really rise, however, was the fact that he was responsible for the deep entrenchment Omnia Venena has in political corruption. A businessman by trade, he was able to reach out and make illicit deals with prominent public figures quickly and easily. He currently sits at the rank of General for Omnia Venena's North American Branch, one of the largest branches of the organization. Traits Francis is confident, capable, and friendly. Once he starts working, however, he transitions into a cold, ruthless manipulator who can easily get what he needs. While he is fond of saying that he's a businessman, not an assassin, being successful at either takes a very similar set of traits. He is fluent, or nearly so, in English, Japanese, Spanish, and Russian. Trivia *His wife, Alyona Mouradian Smith, is Anastas Innokenti's sister **Has two children: Gregory Matvey Smith and Gennadiya Anya Smith *Fluent, or nearly so, in English, Japanese, Spanish, and Russian. Weapons & Equipment MP7A1: Francis has an MP7A1. As he is far more of a bureaucrat, he only uses this and his PP-2000 as a last resort. It's a standard, unmodified model. *Length: 16.3-25.1 in. *Rounds Chambered: HK 4.6×30mm *Magazine Size: 20 or 40 rounds *Weight: 4.19 lbs PP-2000: Francis also carries a PP-2000. Like the MP7A1, he only uses this if he's run out of other options. *Length: 13.4-21.9 in. *Rounds Chambered: 9×19mm Parabellum *Magazine Size: 20 or 44 rounds *Weight: 3.09 lbs Category:Criminals